I Choose You
by StarkidLuna
Summary: This Song is based on I Choose You by Sara Bareilles. Also Sam and Mercedes which came into my head after listening to the song I hope you enjoy it.


**First of all I don't own this song its by Sara Bareilles and its called I Choose You. I suggest you go buy the song because it is amazing and I'm addicted to it. I been on writers block and I don't know I love Sam and Mercedes, they are so cute together. So once I heard this song I imagine this happen. Also Friends came to my mind. If you haven't watch Tv Show friends I feel sad for you. Anyways I hope you like this song fic enjoy.**

I Choose You –Samecdes

_**Tell the world that we finally got it all right**_  
_**I choose you**_  
_**I will become yours and you will become mine**_  
_**I choose you**_  
_**I choose you**_

_**I Choose You by Sara Bareilles**_

Sam was nervous, he had right to be. He ran his hair through this moppy blonde hair. He talked this over with Blaine and himself over and over again about how he was going to do this. But in the end he thought he should just tell her.

Sam had a lot of things happen in his life. To the point where he had to take care of us family when nobody could and when people thought he was stupid and that he wouldn't make anything of himself he did. Sure not like the rest of his friends and not like his amazing girlfriend but he was happy in New York.

His girlfriend Mercedes Jones , he was in love with her. He couldn't get away from her. She was his sun during darkness of times plus she always laughed at her impressions. And it wasn't the fake laugh that many people gave him but a real life that made him feel loved and through he had many girlfriends he always came back to her.

He remembered when he told Blaine about his Blaine. Well he actually told Blaine and Kurt. He asked to talk to them at their house. Blaine invited him to dinner when Sam showed up. He was worried and nervous because of course he told her that he wanted to marry her but he never thought this would happen so soon. He was ready and he knew that she was too it was just telling her what he wanted to say was the hardest thing to do.

So he was pacing in front of his friends who looked very worried. Blaine shared a look with Kurt who shrugged as Sam pace back and forth.

"What's wrong Sam as much as we like you here right now we don't want you to burn a whole in our new carpet" said Kurt watching Sam finally stop pacing as he breathe a sigh of happiness that Sam stopped.

"Sam what's wrong" asked Blaine finally getting to the point of what was wrong with Sam of course Blaine didn't know what his friend, one of his best friends was going to say and neither did Kurt as the clear look of shock on their faces as Sam told them.

"I love her, I love Mercedes" he said carefully and fast as he walked again back and forth and Blaine and Kurt shared a look. Kurt as long as he knew Sam never did this, well maybe that one time before nationals but Sam was never this nervous before.

"Does Mercedes know this" asked Kurt, going through mentally of the conversations he had with one of his best friends in his mind to figure out what was going on. She didn't mention any problems with Sam in fact the relationship between Sam and his best friend was going quite well so why was he nervous?

Sam stopped and look at Kurt, "Of course she knows we said I love you already" mumbles running his hand through his hair nervously. He looked down mumbling something as he shake his head again and sighed.

Blaine looked at his friend curiously "Did you both have fight or something" he asked his friend, and got up putting his hand on Sam's shoulder to comfort him but Sam shake his head again and looked up at Blaine and Kurt. Kurt stood by his Fiancé.

"So what's wrong, if you're not having a fight" asked Kurt still not getting at Sam was hinting at, even though Sam was quite nervous about something. Kurt notice Sam playing with something in his pocket and eyes go wide wondering if what he was thinking about was right. Blaine watch Kurt and then look to Sam, noticing also what Sam was doing and eyes went wide started at his friend.

"Are you thinking about doing what I think you are doing" asked Kurt looking at Sam with wide eyes. At first he didn't know what to think about it. Sure he was happy for Mercedes and Sam but what if they weren't ready, what if they still needed time. What if it wasn't love really and Sam would move on like he did with Brittney, in fact Blaine was thinking the same thing.

"Sam why don't you sit down" said Blaine and Sam bite his lip. He knew this was coming. Like the time him and Britney got married but not really married. That was stupid of him and he had to admit that was puppy love or well love to stop thinking about the real person he loved aka Mercedes. He could almost see the judgment in his friend's eyes and wondered if he should have just never said anything to them but not he need to do this to tell someone. Sam took breathe looked at his friends and spoke.

"Before you say something about the fact I almost married Britney because I thought it was the end of the world just please hold on" said looking at Kurt and Blaine who were about to say something but both agreed they should at least let Sam speak before telling him it was bad idea. So they both nodded and Sam took breathe.

"All my life I been taking care of people, my family and friends. I never felt the need to have people to care about me which I found it weird that people actually carried about me in glee club. Sure I was with Quinn and Santana but it wasn't really something. I felt like maybe love wasn't meant for me but when I met Mercedes something click" Sam said smiling at the end. Kurt and Blaine smiled little but still listening to her friend.

"I don't' know what it was about her that drew me to her, maybe it was everything. But for once I found someone who actually cared who didn't mind my impressions or my randomness. Who cared about who I was and not my body? Someone who actually took time to get to know me, the real me. She made me feel loved and she just made my whole world better. Even when we had that Sumer Fling it was the best thing ever and I just wanted to be hers. I couldn't stay because of my dad even though I beg but I had too" he said sadly as his friends still listen to the story. Sam sat down still running his hand through his hair again.

"When Finn and Rachel came to where I worked I was shock and I had to stay there, I was helping my family and for the first time we didn't have to stay at hotel with one room. But still wanted to help them out but one thing that told me to come back Mercedes. I missed her so much and couldn't wait to see her again so I got back to Ohio thanks to Finn. I fought for Mercedes event through she knew that we were meant to be" he said with smile.

"I tried to be the best boyfriend I can, making her smile and telling her to go live her dreams even if it meant to be across the country and I would never see her again. Mercedes is amazing and beautiful person she deserves so much in this world and only hope that maybe if I let her go her dreams would come true even through my heart seemed to be breaking" he said softly as the tears came down his face.

Blaine handed him tissue which he said thanks and took breathe. Kurt and Blaine still shared look of shock. Kurt swallowed hearing the name of his brother. Tears going down his face, he had to take breathe and went to get water for all of them and came back. Sam thank him and took a sip of water and went on with his story.

"When Mercedes graduated and left I felt so lost and scared. I came here for her but now she was gone. I was glad I had you're friendship Blaine. It still means a lot and I want to thank you for that. I thought maybe it was best to move on when me and Brit started to date I thought she understood me but it wasn't the same as being with Mercedes it was just different and it felt different so we broke it off because she was clearly in love with Santana still. Then I met the nurse who was old but still she was amazing but not Mercedes. All I didn't feel complete without her. I didn't think we would ever be like this again. But when she got to New York I wanted to be back together, because she always completed me,. She was the piece in my puzzle that I was missing" he said softly smiling at his friends.

He stood up looking at his friends, " I already took to her parents for blessing I think that's what its called but I need your help. I don't know how to.." he sighed as Blaine smiled at him understanding.

Kurt got up "Remember in glee whenever we couldn't find the right words to say we had music" Sam smiled but shake his head.

"But I don't even know what song to sing" he mumbled looking at his hand and pulled out a nice engagement ring from his pocket. It was his grandmothers nothing to fancy but his grandmother told him to give it to the girl he wanted to marry. That this ring was symbol of love so powerfully that nobody would bring it down. He knew in his heart that Mercedes was the right one. She was the one he wanted to marry. To spend the rest of his life with. The one he wanted to grow old with, and spoil their grandchildren rotten. She was his missing puzzle piece and he knew that with her in his life he would feel complete again.

Blaine eyes light up and smiled at his best friend " I think I have the perfect song" he grinned and told Sam what he had in mind and Sam agreed. Now all he had to do was set this up.

Mercedes came home from her best friends Kurt place. They haven't had that much time to hang out but sense they had this free time and Kurt called her to come over. It was just her and him. Rachel was working on Broadway and Blaine was busy with something else, Kurt didn't tell her what through. So they talked about things mostly stuff in their lives and old memories of what happen at their time in Ohio.

Mercedes didn't know why but she had weird feeling about today. It wasn't that she had these kind of feelings all the time but just something in her gut told her that today was going to be different from any other day. But she didn't tell anyone about this. She would sound crazy at least that's what she told herself but she did tell Kurt but he just brushed it off but she did see him have secret smile on his face when he thought she wasn't looking. But she was and now Mercedes was nervous, was her friend blaming something? Did she forget a birthday or something but it wasn't her birthday for couple months so she wondered what could possible make her…oh maybe it was Blaine. She smiled to herself and walked into the apartment she shared with Blaine and Sam.

As Soon as Mercedes entered the apartment she saw candles just like she did when Sam asked her to be boyfriend. Was it anniversary or something between her and Sam worried that she forgot something. She was also scared that the house would be set on fire and went to the living room where Sam waited with his guitar. She was confused yet again, she was going to ask him what was going on but she forgot as soon as Sam started to sing and she recognized the song "I choose you" and her eyes widen with surprise, she took a seat watching Sam sing to her.

Mercedes remembered when she first met Sam. How she just felt drawn to him and she didn't know why. And when after the Time in NYC she just felt in love with him. For the first time in her life, she felt like somebody actually cared about her that way and wasn't lying. Wasn't playing at her to get his status up but actually loved her and that somebody was Sam. He didn't mind that Mercedes was different from other girls but accepted her and called her beautiful even through most days she didn't feel like it.

When she left she missed him a lot. But she had her music and he had school so It was for the best. She had no attention of ever getting back with him after hearing what happen with Brittney and the nurse. She loved him and maybe he didn't feel the same. She was so confuse but when she saw him again something just clicked. The magic was still there and even he knew it.**  
**

Her day dream was soon interrupted as Sam got down on one knee and put his guitar down and pulled out his pocket. Mercedes felt tears in the eyes and she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Mercedes I can tell you whole speech and make you cry but I think the song really just said it all the words I can't really say without crying myself" he said smiling at her and he took her hand. Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"So will you Mercedes Jones, the love of my life marry me" he asked softly looking into her eyes. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes just like tears where going to spell from her own. And that it was silent, like everything was quite, no NYC noise or anything just her and him and Mercedes right than knew the answer.

Sam hold his breathe watching Mercedes take deep breathe. Oh gosh she's going to say no isn't she he thought watching his girlfriend register what was going on. He watched as she open her mouth and Sam prepared himself in case she would say no but instead tears fall from her face as she smiled at him, the smile he loved oh so much and said two words that made him hug her and spin her around.

"Of course"

She choose him.


End file.
